Taki
, Oni, Mythical creatures (Kamen Rider Taki) |type = Protagonist (Taki Gaiden) Hero |rider = yes |affiliation = Fu-Ma Ninja Clan (Original Timeline) Herself |homeworld = Earth (Soul series Original Timeline) |firstepisode = Memento Mori (chronologically) Fast Forward (production-wise) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Asana Mamoru (Live Action) Cynthia Holloway (Since Soulcalibur III, Taki Gaiden; English dub) }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= is a guest character originating from the Soul series, and is the female lead of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined, later the main protagonist of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. She, along with her disciple, Natsu stumble 400 years into the future, where Soul Edge no longer exists, but is dragged into the battle between the Kamen Riders and the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe. A kunoichi with a sense of honor, she is considered to be the foil to Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress in terms of their personalities and duties, who is in turn to be a rival towards Samus. She is the love interest of Goro Izumi, who provided her new sets of arsenal and a Cyber Armor to combat the Kamui Tribe. She will later transform into using the and the Taki . History :For this character's canon history, go to her main article in Soul Calibur Wiki Stumbling 400 Years into the Future TBA Personality about the risks of being entwined to Soul Calibur|The Azure Knight ~A.D. 1584~}} As a ninja, Taki puts her mission above everything else. She will end evil through her own ways. She seems to show concern to some people who are connected with Soul Edge (i.e. Sophitia) and warns them the dangers of the evil blade. She can be emotionless and serious, as a ninja should be. She easily sees through deceptions and will use the best attack to defeat her opponent. Taki truly cares for her apprentice, Natsu, having chosen to take an active part in raising her due to her own perceived failure in stopping Arahabaki in time. However, she has mentally prepared herself to 'do what's necessary' if the seal containing the demon within Natsu were ever broken. Throughout Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined, Taki also develops a rivalry towards bounty hunter Samus Aran, despite that they're very alike in terms of their personalities and duties, neither of them harbor any ill will towards each other, only that Taki is interested to duel her at a given chance, similar to 's encounters with . After meeting with Goro Izumi, she's very cold towards him, despite his arrogant and narcissistic bravado. She ends up commandeering his mansion for her own benefit. Despite her stern and ruthless personality, Taki is capable of empathy, she cares for her allies and loved ones alike aside from her student. She even shows geniune concern towards Goro, especially when he recklessly fought one of the Kamui Tribe's demons to protect his precious technology. Despite her lack of interest to forms of romantic relationship, Taki eventually learns about that overtime after she shares intimacy with Goro, thus hinting a mutual connection between the two. A running gag throughout the story is Taki's experience with culture shock after she and Natsu ended 410 years into the future, her unfamiliarity with the modern era is explored thoroughly. While her disciple Natsu, is very quick to adapt into the present day, Taki is taking time to blend in the current society and usually forces herself to ask help from other people such as Goro and Anzu. Overtime, Taki eventually learns much more in adapting and getting experience in the modern era. During Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, Taki comes to doubt of her own existence in the past after encountering the other Taki of 1586; where she shows a self-deprecating nature facing turmoil and confusion from within. Regardless of these flaws, her determination to return from the past also stems from rekindling her objective in destroying Soul Edge. As the story progresses, Taki easily adapts with modern and futuristic technologies such as piloting a and using the 's Phone and Gun mode functionalities. After reigniting her goal in destroying Soul Edge, Taki is more willing to protect her allies and loved ones in the present to prevent them from being drawn to the cursed sword, the same thing applies to Soul Calibur. When becomes focused in seeking after the spirit sword and use it to kill before he becomes , Taki is determined to stop him from doing so before Geiz might eventually become a puppet to the spirit sword. Powers And Abilities :;Musoh-Battoh-Ryu ::One of Taki's defining abilities in terms of her sword fighting style. Her trademark fighting style involves using twin ninja blades - Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. ::;Tengen Toppa Musoh-Battoh-Ryu :::The advanced version of Taki's Musoh-Battoh-Ryu ninja fighting style when she is in the state of Tengen Toppa Evolution. :;Full Bottles Purification ::Taki also possesses a unique ability to instantly purify a Full Bottle that receives either Smash or youkai hybrid materials to make them compatible with Goro's Build Driver. Unlike 's ability that requires her purifying ability through the microwave incubator created, Taki makes use of her demon-sealing techniques to exorcise even evil spirits that is still intact inside of the bottle. :; ::Main article: Tengen Toppa Evolution :::This is Taki's super-powered ability once tapping to the Kris Naga's magical power to its fullest. Being a highly experienced ninja, Taki has to go undergo spiritual training to tap to the Kris Naga's full power in order to unlock this power, as well as a mutual connection to an individual because of Kris Naga's ability to respond to the feelings of the wielder. In this mode, Taki undergoes in a physical transformation, her hair is immediately let loosed from her usual ponytail and its immediately dyed blue, her skin tone, along with her clothing becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the bluish aura. Her demon face mask then changes transforms into diagonally triangular-shaped glasses, then into a three-pointed star-shaped visor. It is Goro who christened the name of her transformed state because of his fondness for the anime mecha, . ::; :::Taki gathers Tengen Toppa ki on her hands and channels it on her fist and unleashes a punch at her opponent. ::; :::Taki combines the two Kris Naga blades and interlocks them into a scissor/bladed boomerang-like weapon, Taki then throws the combined weapon like a throwing blade at the enemy. The finisher takes effect once Taki sheaths back the Kris Naga blades after splitting them back. :;' manipulation''' ::After being first exposed to the Ridewatches, starting with the Huntress Ridewatch, and later by gathering the G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S Ridewatches; which are needed to form the GalaxyArmor, the aforementioned watches are bonded to Taki, which grants her the ability to manipulate the Ridewatches to her will. Weakness *' ': During her fight against Huntress Ninja Gamer , the latter used Maximum Mighty X on the on Taki. This causes Taki to lose the ability to harness the magical properties of Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru due to Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming ability, inadvertently altering the molecular bonds with the swords, at the same time destroying Mekki-Maru and permanently disabling both blades' magical properties. Later on, Mekki-Maru's glow changes from purple to light blue, whenever it senses . *' ' (formerly): When Taki came in possession of the Kamen Rider Huntress Ridewatch, she begins to have visions of foreseen events in the future - among those are the re-merging of two Earths, a silhouetted form Taki transforms into using the Ridewatches of Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S with an unknown device, and lastly an encounter with a . Later, the Ridewatch is revealed to steal the power of the Rider it is based on. Forms - Build Driver= Jet Phoenix Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.23 cm *'Rider Weight': 104.25 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 125.8 t *'Kicking Power': 118.4 t *'Jump Height:' **'Base Jump Height:' 99.7 m. **'Maximum Jump height': 187.5 m. (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 177 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 10.5 (8,056.32 mph, 12,956.4 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's final form, accessed by inserting the G7 Jet Visor (loaded with the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle), inserting it into the , and turning the Vortex Lever, hence known as the . This form is comparable to Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJokerXtreme and Kamen Rider Drive's Type Tridoron. This form serves as the antithesis to 's . Of all categories of his previous forms, as well most of the other Riders - G7 Icarus XYZ has surpassed even Build and his contemporaries. Due to the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle finished with the assistance of , this is the only form where G7 Icarus XYZ can permanently destroy any of the four Pandora Demon Beasts. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ is armed and protected with the gauntlets, a more superior version of the original gauntlets of the , for pyrokinetic attacks, the shoulder armor, the chest armor that protects the located at the center of the form's undersuit; where Taki's consciousness is stored during fusion transformation, and lastly, the leg-mounted The Flame Reviber ver.II and the antennas of the ICR Jet Tector contain , that enables G7 Icarus XYZ to open portals created from the fabric of space. This ability of creating cyberspace-like portals are alternatives as a means of gaining entry into the from the central exterior of the Sky Wall. On the back of Jet Phoenix Armor is the , a variation of the that grant him the ability to fly. Given the fact that Taki is fused both body and soul into Goro's body during transformation, the side effect of the fusion is that Taki can assume control of Goro's body when needed, as shown whenever Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru are summoned. In addition of retaining the Build Driver variant G7 system weapons (XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster, XGR-02II Neo Artemis, and XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin), G7 Icarus XYZ can also gain access to Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru, Taki's signature dual kodachi due to the latter being fused into Goro. G7 Icarus XYZ can use the said dual kodachi whenever Taki is in control of Goro's body, since both Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru are also bonded to Taki herself. *Build Driver finisher: ** '|バクネツ光線|Bakunetsu Kōsen|extra = lit., "Explosive Ray"}}: G7 Icarus XYZ crosses his forearms in a "plus" (+) formation and fires a beam of light. ** : *** : As Jet Pegasus and Shadow Winger combine into Jet Pegasus Winger, it rams the enemy right towards a cyberspace-like portal into outer space. G7 Icarus XYZ rides into Jet Pegasus Winger and races into the depths of space before ramming through the opponent with extreme force in a similar vein to Survive's Final Vent, Shippudan. *** : G7 Icarus XYZ opens several portals around the battlefield surrounding the opponent. G7 Icarus XYZ jumps into the portal, reappear from one portal after another all while delivering multiple powerful kicks from every portal he enter and exits, before finishing the opponent with the last and one-hundredth kick. The finisher's delayed reaction takes effect once all portals are closed seconds later. *** : ****'Taki': Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru's blades extend at an unprecedented length, G7 Icarus XYZ performs a cross-slash with both two blades. After Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru are sheathed back, an "X"-shaped tear is formed between the fabric of time and space, which opens a portal. It was first used to open a portal for the Space Explorers to return back to their prime parallel world. *** : Jet Phoenix Armor's insert theme, entitled "Bright Burning Shout", also doubles as the ending theme for Victory Armor Taki. - Denryujin= Victory Armor The is Taki's true final form. Accessed with the Heisei Rider Fullbottles Alpha (with the powers of Kuuga to Decade) and Beta (with the powers of Double to Ex-Aid) both loaded into the Denryujin, and by playing a melody on the Denryujin's Flute Mode before activating Blade Mode, which quickly activates the suit-up sequence. Victory Armor's insert theme is entitled "Bright Burning Shout" as the ending theme for Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor. - Galaxy Riser= GalaxyArmor 1= |-| 2= The is Taki's latest and most powerful form, accessed by using three . These are Huntress (Creator Gamer), G7 Icarus XYZ (EX-Strike Armor), and G7 Type-S Ridewatches. }} - Kamen Rider Taki= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Kamen Rider Taki's primary and default form accessed through the Taki Miridewatch. Her visor reads in hirigana, while the logo on her forehead reads . In this form, Taki labels this form as . Taki's primary weapon in her base form is the Zikan Kenganbrade. She also retains the Ryuseimaru as her secondary weapon. Taki's suit is composed of the following parts: * - Taki's helmet. 'H' stands for Hybrid. ** - The crystal attached on Taki's forehead. It feeds gathered information to Taki, creates solutions to problems and adjusts Taki's internal systems accordingly. When Future Ring Mode is used, the crystal's color change to the corresponding form. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Rider'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - Taki's faceplate. It is made using a multilayer structure composed of the special metal alloy . The Kamen Dial is described by the TV Asahi website to have a beautiful white lustre finish. ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of Graphenium. ** - The 'button' on Taki's left temple. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. ** - The mouthplate that invokes the demon mask worn by Taki outside of the suit. It reduces aftershocks from physical damage to the face, preventing additional damage to Taki's head. Like her signature mask, this allows Taki to breathe through poisonous fumes. * - Taki's shoulder and chest armor. A metal coating called has been applied, raising durability. As a result, the Delta Light Tecter is not only lightweight, but is also 200 times stronger than steel. * - The black band which runs vertically from Taki's head to the . It converts energy created by the Driver into bioenergy. * - Taki's arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Taki's forearm armor. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material , allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Taki's hand units. It is covered with the yellow metal units, raising destructive power of punches. * - Taki's bodysuit. It automatically repairs minor damage. * - Taki's legs. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Taki's kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - Taki's shin protecters. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material Amsein, allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Taki's shoes. The tip is covered with the units, increasing destructive power of kicks. Additionally, The hiragana for the word "Kick" (きっく) in engraved on the soles. This form's finishing attack is . Taki Genesis Type's insert theme is entitled "His/Story". - Future Rings= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua-based form accessed using the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the logo on her forehead reads in kanji. In this form, Taki labels this form as In this form, Taki has the abilities of Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua, mainly hydrokinesis, and is capable of calling out light to moderate rainfall upon assuming this form, added with strong winds blowing on the battlefield as well as tidal waves. Future Ring Aqua Mermaid bears the following parts: * - Future Ring Aqua Mermaid's Helmet. ** - The crown located on top of the Aqua Mermaid Head Gear P. It also doubles as an antennae that invokes water precipitation within the skies that allows Taki to call out a rainfall on the battlefield. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Mermaid'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The frame of the Aqua Mermaid Head Gear P. It comes with a compact oxygen tank that allows Taki to breathe underwater. * - The shoulder armor of Future Ring Aqua Mermaid that have an ornament based on the G7 Aqua Visor. * - Future Ring Aqua Mermaid's chestplate. * - The triangular chestpiece located at the center of the Deep Sea Breaster that mimics G7 Type-S Aqua's own EXO-Barometer. It has two functions, it has the ability to absorb energy attacks and send them back to the attacker and it also measures the power levels of the suit. Whenever the EXO-Barometer blinks in red, giving Taki a time limit of 20 minutes before she is forced out of this form. * - Future Ring Aqua Mermaid's arm units. It is an upgraded version of G7 Type-S Aqua's Aqua Crosser Armory, that generates , an upgraded version of the Variable Liquid that is powerful enough to douse a larger scale forest fire. * - Future Ring Aqua Mermaid's tailcoat part. Like G7 Type-S Aqua's own Mermaid Tailcoat, it transforms Taki's legs into a mermaid's tail that gives her the ability of doubled swift swimming. - Jet Phoenix= Future Ring Jet Phoenix 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor-based form accessed using the Jet Phoenix Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the logo on her forehead reads in kanji. In this form, Taki labels this form as - Volt= Future Ring Volt 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider Volt-based form accessed using the Volt Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana. In this form, Taki labels this form as - Shippu= Future Ring Shippu 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider Shippu-based form accessed using the Shippu Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana. In this form, Taki labels this form as - Rock= Future Ring Rock 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider Rock-based form accessed using the Rock Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana. In this form, Taki labels this form as - Grease Blizzard= Future Ring Grease Blizzard 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard-based form accessed using the Grease Blizzard Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana. In this form, Taki labels this form as }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Denryujin - Taki's ninjatou/flute transformation device and weapon that allows her to activate Victory Armor with the Heisei Rider Fullbottles Alpha and Beta. *Victory Braceulette - Taki's roulette-bracelet device granting her the power to use of previous Heisei Kamen Riders' Final Forms. *Galaxy Riser - transformation device for Galaxy Armor. * - transformation device as Kamen Rider Taki *Triwatch Holder - wrist-worn carrier strap for Ridewatches, also used in tandem with the Galaxy Riser. * - Used to grant abilities and perform special attacks with the Denryujin. * - secondary transformation trinkets. *Key Set Connector - to be announced * - communication device Weapons *Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru - Taki's personal dual kodachi. *Kris Naga - Taki's secondary dual kodachi which is used to activate Tengen Toppa Evolution. *Gurren & Lagann - Taki's katar/blade boomerang weapons. *Ryuseimaru - Taki's twin-bladed short sword personal weapon in Galaxy Armor that can be split into a pair of daggers that utilize Ridewatches. *Zikan Kenganbrade - Kamen Rider Taki's personal weapon. Vehicles * * Relationships Present Day Allies *G7 Riders **Goro Izumi: **Anzu Izumi: **Reiji Matsushima: *Space Explorers **Samus Aran: ** : ** : ** : ** : ** : **Keiichi Karasuma: * ** ** * government and ** : ** : ** : ** : * : ** *People from 2068 ** ** **Fubuki Izumi ** Enemies *Faust ** *Elpis Corporation **Kaguya Kozuki *People from 2068 **Ray **Time Jackers *** *** *** Soul series Timeline Both Timelines Enemies *Cervantes de Leon Original Timeline Allies *Natsu: New Timeline Allies *Taki (New Timeline): Behind the Scenes Portrayal Taki is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Jill from Garo: Makai no Hana. When donning the Victory Armor and Galaxy Armor and as Kamen Rider Taki, her suit actor is |下園 愛弓|Shimozono Ayumi}}, her extreme martial arts suit actor is |杉口 秀樹 |Sugiguchi Hideki}}, who has previously done extreme martial arts moves for . In the English version of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, she is voiced by Cynthia Holloway, who has voiced the character since Soulcalibur III onwards. Etymology Taki's name means "Much Rejoicing", according to the limited edition art book that was released with the pre-orders of Soulcalibur II. Her name is rendered there as 多喜 ( 多 - ta - 'many'; 喜 - ki - 'joy'; 'rejoicing'), instead of 滝 (taki - 'waterfall'). Fittingly, with her involvement with the cast of in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, will usually proclaim with enthusiasm to rejoice over his ascension to becoming a king. Notes *Taki's Tengen Toppa Evolution is a tribute to the anime mecha series of . Taki is also sporting Simon's star-shaped shades in said form. *The character of Taki in this story is based on the first five Soul series games prior to ''Soulcalibur VI''. *The elemental themes of the Victory Armor, the Riders' (based on their specific forms) associated elements are the following: ** and (Flame Style) represent in addition to their dragon motif. also qualifies, because he also uses fire-based attacks. ** ( ) represent . ** represents , referencing Cyclone'Joker. ** represents , referencing the . ** represents . ** (Ground Form) represents . ** (Putotyra Combo) represents . Not only OOO sometimes use ice-based attacks, it refers to dinosaurs living during the . ** , , (Magnet States), and represent , which are tied to industrialization for Faiz and Kabuto, along with the respective corporations behind their belts and arsenal - and , respectively. Fourze Magnet States refers to magnetism's ability to draw out metal. Drive is pertinent to each of his form's mechanical traits, along with the being robotic lifeforms. ** (Ultimate & Rising Ultimate Form), , (Violent Emotion) and represent . Kiva and Ghost are supernatural oriented. Decade Violent Emotion is a reference to Tsukasa being cursed as the "Destroyer of Worlds". **And lastly, ( ) represents . *Taki is the second female video game character to become a Kamen Rider, preceded by Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress. *Taki is the third Rider (exclusively to this story) to share her given name with her Rider name: the other two being and . Like Geiz, her Rider form uses the hirigana motif. **In addition, Geiz serves as a foil to Taki. Based on their goals to change the future - Geiz went back 50 years into the present to prevent Sougo from becoming Oma Zi-O, even if it means to kill him. Taki reignited her goal in destroying Soul Edge by going back further into the past, which causes her to come at odds with the other Taki. Geiz is from the year 2068, while Taki originated from the 16th century, but she and Natsu were thrown 400 years into the present. After one year into the present, both master and student are now anomalies of the altered 16th century timeline, as such they are now residents of the future. *Taki is the only Rider representing with the only distinction to have a unique name for her default form - Genesis Type. *Taki shares the distinction with the likes of and for starting out transforming into a Kamen Rider-like identity before becoming Kamen Riders themselves (Mashin Chaser to Kamen Rider Chaser and Night Rogue to Kamen Rider Rogue, respectively). Unlike Chase and Gentoku, who started out as villains in the first half of their series, Taki is the first heroic example to transition from a pseudo-Kamen Rider to becoming a full-fledged Kamen Rider. *Kamen Rider Taki could be also a homage to as Taki Rider in the manga. *Most of Taki's Future Ring Forms, aside from their corresponding elements, are also tied to natural disasters and weather hazards: **Aqua Mermaid (water) and Volt (lightning): Both are associated to heavy rainfall in different facets. The former represent tsunami (another term for a tidal wave) while the latter is associated to thunder and lightning storms. **Jet Phoenix (fire): Heat-based natural disasters such as droughts and wildfires. **Shippu (wind): Tornadoes, hurricanes, windstorms, etc. **Rock (earth): Geological disasters such as earthquakes, rock and landslides. **Grease Blizzard (ice): Snowstorms, hailstorms, and avalanches. *Taki's Rider form design is based on hybrid smartwatches, high-tech watches that have the appearance of a traditional watch with the functionality of smartwatches such as the ability to connect with devices via bluetooth. Her undersuit is an altered version of Geiz's, while her shoulder armor is reused from Zi-O's Oval Light Tecter. **Her Rider form's color scheme also represents the two current Riders she co-exists with: pink/magenta ( ) and red ( ) *Taki's Future Ring forms also contain elements of other tokusatsu characters created by : **Jet Phoenix and Aqua Mermaid, as G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S (Aqua) are siblings, they are expies to the original , and from the . **Volt's design is taken from elements of . **Shippu is a direct homage to the of . **Rock's design also has aspects of , one of the three protagonists of . See also *Taki (New Timeline) - Taki's counterpart in the Soulcalibur VI timeline. * - A similarly named character from the original series, who became a Rider of his own in . External Links *Taki on Soul Calibur Wiki *Taki on Queen's Blade Wiki Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Characters Category:Crossover-exclusive Character Category:Rivals Category:Female Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Protagonists